


Reunited and Ignored

by LadyZoZo



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Prison, Short One Shot, so nothing new really, the doctor is jealous of romana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZoZo/pseuds/LadyZoZo
Summary: The Doctor and Romana are once again trapped in a prison cell and they discover that another Time Lord occupies the cell besides them
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Reunited and Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am posting fully aware that this isn't the best thing i've ever written, yes i know thats not a great idea but i'm doing it anyway

Romana paces up and down the cell, visibly annoyed. The Doctor was sat slumped in the corner, idly playing with a yoyo whilst he thought of a way to escape. She wasn’t focusing on him though, she’d already come up with at least four separate methods of escape, it was just a matter of waiting for him to catch up with her.

You know, Romana had told him repeatedly not to interrupt the king’s wedding. In fact she had practically begged him not to, and yet he’d insisted on barging into the ceremony and proclaiming that the wedding was cursed.

Of course he had been right, I mean the bride was a Ruton in disguise, that would never work out (just imagine the kids), but that didn’t mean he had to be so dramatic about it.

So here they were. In jail for treason. Again. At this rate Romana wondered how anyone could commit so many acts of treason in a week and still be allowed to blunder around the space-time continuum willy nilly.

“It’s just part of my charm.” The Doctor mumbles.

Romana sighs. “Doctor I’ve told you not to read my mind.”

“No you didn’t.” The Doctor beams up at Romana as though he was clever. “You thought about it but you never actually said it.”

Romana rolls her eyes. Honestly the nerve of that man. “Fine then. I am now verbally asking you to stop reading my mind without permission or warning. Got it?”

“Received and understood ma’am.” The Doctor does a mock salute and returns to his yoyo-ing.

Romana sighs again and sits down opposite the Doctor, underneath the tiny window that looked into the adjacent cell.

“Infuriating when he does that, isn’t it?” An enchanting voice chuckles from behind Romana. She frowns and sits up to look through the small window.

The next cell along was dimly lit so it was hard to see if anybody was inside however now that Romana was looking she was certain she could see the silhouette of the prisoner within. “Excuse me? Do I know you?”

“You most certainly do not.” The other prisoner says, glee in his voice. “But my dear friend the Doctor does.” He moves into the candle light and smiles into the Doctor and Romana’s cell. “Hello Doctor. Fancy seeing you here.”

The Doctor glances up at the man and externally sighs though it's clear from his eyes that he’s a little excited. “Of course you would be here. Long time no see.”

“What?” Romana frowns and looks at the man. “Doctor, who is this?”

Now that he was in the candlelight Romana could make out the man’s features much better. He had neat, white hair with a matching goatee. His three piece suit was dark grey and looked both well worn and brand new, as though it was fitted to him perfectly. He smiles a kind yet oddly menacing smile to Romana and looks at the Doctor. “I’m hurt Doctor, don’t tell me you haven’t told your young companion here about your best friend.” He shoots Romana a look, something between jealousy and snark, and awaits the Doctor’s response.

The Doctor sighs again and stands up, pocketing the yoyo. “Romana this is the Master. My oldest and deadliest enemy.”

The Master chuckles at his words. “Oh Doctor, you flatter me.”

“The Master?!” Romana exclaims, hopping to her own feet. “As in, The Master, the renegade?”

“Oh, such harsh words my dear.” The Master feigns a pained expression.

“But accurate.” The Doctor remarks. “Yes Romana, that Master.” He walks up to the window and stares down at the Master dramatically. “What are you doing here Master?”

“Oh you know how it is.” The Master shrugs, smiling at the Doctor. “One minute you’re reading Murder on the Orient Express and the next minute you’re stealing the crown of Garragatula. Unfortunately those wretched guards caught me before I could reach my TARDIS and make my escape.” He chuckles slightly evilly, as though he wasn’t being entirely honest.

“How fascinating.” The Doctor remarks. “I trust you still have the crown?”

“Of course.” The Master chuckles. “They tried to take it from me but I swapped it for a bobble hat with a perception filter on it.”

“It’ll only be a matter of time before they realise though.” The Doctor points out. “And when they do, oh you’ll be in for it then.”

“Sorry,” Romana interrupts, “but you’re actually the Master?”

The Master frowns. “Are you doubting my credentials?”

“Of course not!” Romana insists. “No, it’s just… Well, I’m a big fan.” She beams at him, hoping she wasn’t blushing.

The Master looked as though he’d been slapped in the face. “I- wh- huh? What? A fan? Sorry did I miss something?”

The Doctor looked similarly shocked. “Romana what on Earth are you on about?”

Romana holds out her hand to the Master, poking it through the window. “I’m Romana. I’ve read so much about you.”

“You’ve… read about me?” The Master gingerly takes Romana’s hand and shakes it, clearly not used to the appreciation.

Romana nods. “It’s not easy though, most of the records on you were wiped, but when I was working for the Bureau of Ancient Records I stumbled across some of the ones they kept. Very fascinating stuff, I was unable to put it down.”

The Doctor stares at Romana with bewilderment. “Romana… you do know who you’re talking to?”

Romana nods enthusiastically. “Of course I do. The Master, a renegade Time Lord. Left Gallifrey around the same time as you. His work in atomic distance manipulation technology was utterly groundbreaking.”

“Why thank you my dear.” The Master smiles, getting a little more used to the praise now and sucking it all in.

“Romana,” The Doctor says warningly, “you know this man is a criminal? A troublemaker?”

“So are we.” Romana reminds him. “We’re all on the run from Gallifrey here, no need to discriminate.”

“But no Romana you don’t understand, he’s a murderer.”

Romana shrugs. “I’ve seen you kill people. Even I’ve killed people, not that I enjoyed it mind you. What makes us different to him?”

The Master smiles, impressed. “You know, what was it, Romana? You know Romana, I think I rather like you. At first I thought you were human, like most of the Doctor’s little pets, but now I know you’re a Time Lord I can’t help but notice how intelligent you are.”

“Oh.” Romana was definitely blushing now. “Why thank you Master.”

“Certainly more than a match for him I’m sure.” The Master gestures at the Doctor jokingly.

“Well that’s hardly an achievement now is it.” Romana remarks, her voice laced with sarcasm.

The Doctor looked, for a lack of a better term, jealous. “Romana!”

“What?” Romana exasperates.

“He’s my arch nemesis!” The Doctor cries. “You can’t start befriending him!”

Romana glares at the Doctor. “Oh sorry Doctor, I didn’t realise I wasn’t allowed to socialise with fellow Time Lords.”

“That’s not what I-”

“Yes Doctor,” The Master interrupts him, smiling maniacally, “let the two of us talk. Now Romana, did these records mention much about me?”

“Not as much as I’d like.” Romana admits. “But they mentioned your work in tissue compression and shrinking matter. I was enticed. In fact I even made my own prototype shrink ray.”

The Master raises his eyebrows, impressed. “How interesting. Well… would you like a demonstration?” He pulls out a small contraption and shows it to Romana.

“Don’t you dare!” The Doctor says sternly, standing between the Master and Romana.

Romana rolls her eyes. “Oh come on Doctor, I’m not that naive. I’m not going let him use it on me.”

The Master pouts. “And here I was thinking we were getting along well. Oh well.” He sighs and aims the device at the cell door, turning it on and shrinking the door to the size of a smartphone. “Well, it has been lovely meeting you Romana but I really should get going. Doctor, it’s been a pleasure as always. Until the next time.” He stands and gives the two Time Lords a small wave before sauntering out of his cell.

“Come on.” The Doctor marches over to their own cell door and begins picking the lock with something from his pocket. “I am not letting him get away so easily. What were you thinking talking to him like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like a student trying to get chummy with their teacher.”

Romana pulls a face at him. “Excuse me! I was just complimenting him. No need to be so jealous about it.”

“Jealous? Who says I’m jealous? Honestly Romana, you’d think you didn’t know me at all.” He returns his attention to the lock. “Jealous… pah, what nonsense.”

“Someone’s in denial.” Romana says under her breath.

“I heard that.” The Doctor warns her. He flashes her a small smile though, the lock clicking open. “Come on, let's get out of here. After you.”

“No no, age before beauty.” Romana smiles and gestures for him to walk ahead of her.

The Doctor looks down at her disapprovingly but does as he’s told and walks through. Romana smiles to herself, proud that she’d both managed to meet one of her old idols and make the Doctor jealous at the same time. She was awfully good at that sort of thing.


End file.
